


Housewife Judy

by Akataja



Series: Zootopia "slightly" changed [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akataja/pseuds/Akataja
Summary: Judy was not really prepared to be a mother, but now she is pregnant and has to pause her police work and she starts to like it.Nick was not really prepared to be at a police academy, but now he is at a police academy and he starts to hate it.





	Housewife Judy

**Author's Note:**

> And again, this story is not written by me, just a commission to the same artist who wrote the first part.

I sat on the dirty and worn bus seat as I stared out the window, watching the rain fall. I shook myself a little to get some of the water out of my fur. The bus’s engine coughed up smoke as the driver hit the gas. I began to reminisce. Judy and I had put the now former mayor Bellwether behind bars for being the mastermind behind the savage attacks. After that, I felt it was only right that I joined the police force with Judy. I had became the first ever fox to join the force. It was exciting to do and be something so...new.  
That was several months ago, and yet, it hasn’t gotten any easier for me. I’ve been given harder and harder cases to deal with, and I’ve had to deal with them on my own, since Judy’s been moved to desk work because of her pregnancy. 

I really hope our kid turns out okay. I mean, a fox and a rabbit having a kid? It sounds crazy! I didn't even know that was possible. I really, really hope they turn out okay.

Most of the critters in this city are generally pretty nice. There’s usually not a lot of crime. But, when there is...it’s rough. Honestly, it gets to me a little. I don’t let anyone know, of course. Not even Judy. I can’t show her that I’m having a hard time, I don’t want her to worry about me. She’s got enough to deal with herself.

Just a couple more stops and I’ll be able to see her.

 

I carefully placed the casserole in the oven and closed it.   
“I hope Nick will like this,” I said to myself. With one paw on my belly I hobbled and wobbled into our bedroom and turned on the computer. As I waited for the slow computer to finish booting up, I thought about how lucky I was to have Nick by my side, and how proud I was of him and his accomplishments. I knew he’d been working so hard, I could tell every time he came home. Of course, Nick being Nick, he tried to hide it.   
“Can’t hide anything from this bunny,” I said to no one. Anyways, I figured I’d try to cheer him up with a nice, delicious dinner upon returning home. Like a stereotypical housewife. Finally, the computer had finished booting up, and I immediately opened up Skype to talk to Clawhouser about my plans.  
“Hey, you bootyfulicious bunny, what’s going on?” Clawhouser flamboyantly greeted.  
“Oh, quite a lot, as usual.”  
“Right, right, how’re you holding up?”  
“I’m great, actually.”  
“That’s great to hear! How’s Nick?”  
“He’s...okay.”  
“Mmm that doesn’t sound like he’s okay. Did something happen?”  
“Well, no, not exactly. He’s just been having a tough time with work, you know?”  
“Ahh, yeah, this line of work will do you in, especially with some of the cases he’s been put on lately.”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice. Anyways, I have a plan to cheer him up.”  
“Ooo! Spill it!”  
“Right now, I’m baking him a casserole, it’s going to be delicious!”  
“Is that all?”  
“Of course not! One second, I’ll turn my camera on when I come back to show you what I’m talking about.”  
“Oh, this should be interesting!” I turned away from the computer and reached into the closet to pull out the lingerie I planned to wear for him. The top was an all black, lace negligee that split down the middle to show off my pregnant belly. The bottom was a simple black thong. I took off my comfy pajamas and carefully put on the lingerie. Once I was done, I turned on the webcam to show Clawhouser. I stroke a pose.  
“Ta-da!” I shouted triamphantly.  
“Oh, girl, that is drop. Dead. Sexy.”  
“You think so?” I asked, showing him the back side.  
“I know so, Nick will want to fuck you silly,” Clawhouser said, giggling.   
“Good.” I kept the lingerie on but put my pajamas back on. I planned on revealing the lingerie to Nick later. I talked with Clawhouser about other, insignificant things for a while until I began to smell something. I sniffed the air, trying to figure out what the smell was, until it suddenly hit me.  
“Oh no! Clawhouser, we’ll talk later, I gotta go!” I shouted, hitting the hang up button at the speed of light. I dashed as fast as I could into the kitchen and opened the oven to inspect the casserole.  
“Ugh, dammit!” I put on oven mitts, took the casserole out, and placed it on the stove top. I had burnt the casserole to a crisp. A black, disgusting, and disappointing crisp.  
“Fuck…”

 

Finally, I had reached our cozy little abode that was at the edge of the city. Far away from the hustle and bustle. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for us. Luckily, the rain had stopped and the setting sun was already beginning to peak out from the clouds. I reached the front door and took the keys to it out of my pocket, when the smell of burning hit my nose.

Is she okay?

I quickly opened the door and rushed inside. I could hear sobbing.  
“Judy? You okay?” I nearly yelled, as I grew fearful of what I was going to find. I made it to the kitchen to find Judy on the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. I put my arms around her.  
“Judy, what’s wrong?” I asked her.  
“I...I…” she stammered.  
“What?”  
“I burnt the dinner I made for you,” she explained through her sobs. She pointed to the dish that was on top of the stove. I stood up to inspect it. It was pretty bad.  
“I could still have some,” I reassured, “I mean, this bit here doesn’t look too bad.” I took out a fork from a drawer and got a hefty chunk of the food onto it. I opened my mouth wide, shoving the food in whole. I immediately spit it back out into the trash.   
“I appreciate the thought, carrot cake,” I whispered softly into her ear as I kneeled down to hold her. I gave her a peck on the cheek. She looked up at me, her face still damp from her tears, and she smiled the brightest smile I’d ever seen from her.  
“How about we just get a pizza?” she asked. We both laughed.

 

The pizza had came and went by this point. The sun had fallen and the moon had risen. I was only wearing a pair of boxers and loose fitting shorts. Judy and I were lounging on the couch watching a movie that I wasn’t really paying much attention to. What was keeping my attention, however, was Judy herself. We were lazily sitting side by side on the couch together.  
I reached out to my right to gently and absently rub her belly, like I usually did. After about a minute or two, she put her paw on top of mine and grasped it. She held it there for a moment before she slowly brought my paw up to her breast. I snickered.  
“Let me guess, you haven’t been paying attention to the movie either?” I asked.  
“Not really, no,” she responded as she continued to force my paw to massage her breasts. With her other paw, she reached out for my dick and began to stroke it through my shorts. We both turned to look at each other. Judy’s cheeks were pink and her eyes were full of desire. She was horny.

How stereotypical.

She suddenly pushed me over onto my back and sat on top of me, pinning me down to the couch. In the blink of an eye her top was gone, revealing a sexy black pair of lingerie.  
“S-surprise,” she stammered as her more shy and reserved side showed.  
“Judy, you’re too sexy, you know that?” I said to her as my dick began to harden at the sight.  
“T-thanks, you too,” she mumbled. I reached out and put a paw behind her neck and brought her face close to mine.  
“I love you,” I whispered.  
“I love you too,” she whispered back. We deeply and passionately kissed. I slipped my tongue inside, causing Judy to moan. Our tongues danced and swirled around each other's mouths for who knows how long until Judy pulled away. I then nipped at her neck a couple times just to tease her further, until she got up from the couch the remove her pajama bottoms.   
The pants fell to the ground and were quickly tossed to the side, revealing her black thong. She stood there timidly, unsure of what to do.  
“Let me see that big bunny butt of yours,” I told her. She turned around and tried to arch her back. She couldn't bend over much, what with her belly being so big, but it was still a magnificent view.  
“Like this?” She asked. I got up from the couch and crouched down so my face was inches away from her plump ass.   
“Oh yeah,” I growled. I swiftly pulled her thong down to the floor and grabbed her ass cheeks. I spread her ass cheeks, allowing a full view of her puckered ass hole and her visibly wet pussy. I licked at her pussy folds slowly from her clit to her love hole.  
“Mmf…” Judy moaned. I licked and I licked, driving Judy mad.   
“Quit teasing me…” Judy breathed. In the heat of the moment, I slightly dug my claws into the flesh of her ass cheeks. Not enough to hurt, of course. I was too afraid to hurt her even a little bit due to her pregnancy. Despite this, I still liked indulging in Judy’s predator fetish every once in a while.  
“I’ll do what I want with you, prey,” I growled.  
“O-okay…” Judy whispered. I went back to licking her pussy at a torturously slow pace until I brought my tongue up to her tight ass. I lapped at her ass hole with just the tip of my tongue. Judy let out a loud, pleasured gasp.   
“Do you like that, prey?” I asked.  
“Y-yes,” she groaned. While I lapped away at her ass hole, I used a free paw to play with her pussy. I gently flicked her clit as I pushed my tongue into her sphincter. Judy was shaking and trembling in pleasure. Her femcum was already dripping onto the floor. She was ready to fuck. However, I still wanted to play with my prey just a bit longer.  
I stood up and turned Judy to face me. She whimpered in frustration. She needed to fuck.  
“Go lay down on the couch,” I whispered to her. She nodded and did as I asked carefully. Only once she laid down did I notice her tits were leaking breast milk and getting her lingerie wet.  
“Here, let me help you with that,” I said with a devilish grin. I took off her lingerie with ease. Her perky, leaky tits were breathtakingly erotic. I licked my lips in anticipation and climbed on top of her. She looked up at me, her eyes pleading me to just fuck her already. But, not yet.  
I took her left nipple into my mouth and softly sucked, getting a good taste of her milk. Judy’s pleasured noises echoed through the house. I gulped down her precious milk and felt the warm liquid encase my throat in it's delicious flavor.  
Judy placed her paws on my head and wrapped her legs around my body as best she could. She was loving every second of this.  
“Be more...savage,” Judy said between her heavy breaths. I lifted myself up so our eyes met face to face.  
“I don't want to hurt you too bad, you know? I don't want something to happen to the baby,” I replied.  
“The doctor said it was fine, remember?”  
“I know, but, still.”  
“Trust me, Nick. I'm a tough bunny. I can take it,” Judy grinned and gave me a quick kiss. I sighed.

She never backs down, does she?

“If you say so,” I whispered into her ear before slightly digging my claws into her sides. Just lightly gasped.  
“Yes…!” she breathed. Her left nipple was still leaking, but I decided to bring my attention to her other nipple. I sucked her nipple and gently bit down on it as I drank the milk that erupted from it. I filled my mouth completely with milk before swallowing, so that the wonderful taste would linger for longer.  
Then, I sucked hard for a few seconds before letting it free from my mouth, a loud popping sound erupted from it. I continued to suck and suck to my heart's content as Judy gripped the back of my head tightly, her small claws slightly digging in. I ended up making small bite marks around her areolas.  
I sucked her tits until she was dry, her body convulsed in pure pleasure the whole way through. By the time I was done, she was panting and sweating heavily, her eyes stared off into the distance.  
Finally, I removed my shorts, letting my erect cock free from its cage. I grabbed my dick and rubbed the tip up and down her pussy, letting the tip get covered in her juices. I also rubbed her clit with my dick just to tease her even further. She moaned softly.  
“Please, Nick, I need it so fucking bad,” she whispered.

I think I've played with my prey long enough. Time to finish her off.

“With pleasure,” I whispered back. In an instant, I shoved my cock all the way inside her. She gasped loudly.  
“F-fuck…” she breathed. I got into the missionary position as she was still recovering from being filled to the brim with my cock. We kissed each other for a while, as we savored the feeling of closeness. Eventually, I pulled away to ask a very important question that I already knew the answer to.  
“Ready?” I whispered.  
“Always,” Judy whispered back. Finally, I slowly lifted my hips up until just the tip of my cock was in her before I swiftly lowered myself back down. Her pussy gripped my cock almost like a vice, enveloping it in warmth. I repeated this slow and methodical movement for a short time until I couldn’t stand to hold myself back any longer.   
Suddenly, I bounced my hips up and down like a piston. Judy wrapped her arms around my tightly and moaned into my ear. Our bodies were in synch, moving together in just the right way to bring the most pleasure to the both of us. I started kissing and biting her neck just to really drive her wild.   
“Harder…!” Judy moaned. I bit down on her neck a little harder and pushed myself deeper with every thrust into her begging pussy.  
“Y-yes…!” she nearly screamed. My body was beginning to get tired, but I made sure not to falter in my performance. Luckily, it seemed as though she was already getting close to cumming. Her moans were becoming louder and louder and the pitch of her voice became higher and higher with each passing moment.  
“Cum for me,” I growled into Judy’s ear before biting it. She came almost immediately after I gave her the command. She let out a pleasured cry as her body twitched and spasmed from the intense orgasm. Eventually, her orgasm subsided, and her body practically went limp. She hugged me weakly as we both were catching each others breath.  
“That...was...amazing…” Judy finally whispered between breaths. I chuckled.  
“Yeah…” I whispered back. We laid together for a while to recuperate, my cock still buried deep inside her. After several minutes, I slowly lifted myself up and let my now semi-flaccid cock slip out of her. I sat on my knees and said,  
“Now it’s my turn.” Without a second of hesitation, she got into the doggy position and presented her creamy white pussy to me. My cock immediately hardened at the sight, to no one's surprise. I positioned myself so that my cock was primed to enter her. I grabbed her ass with one paw and my slick cock with the other. Then, without warning, I thrusted myself inside her.  
“Ah…!” Judy squealed.   
“I’m gonna have my way with you,” I said as I forcefully gripped her marshmallow like ass.  
“Yes...please...use me,” Judy moaned.   
“Don’t have to tell me twice,” I said with a chuckle. Then, I began pushing and pulling myself in and out of her hard and fast, just the way I liked it. Funnily enough, I forced myself into her so hard that she couldn’t hold up her upper half anymore. Her ass was up and her face was down. She laid her head sideways on the cushion and looked up at me, her face twisted in pleasure.   
I looked down for a moment to watch her ass ripple and bounce with every thrust I made. Judy’s uncontrollable and never ending moans, along with the tightness of her pussy, brought me closer and closer to orgasm. I tried to hold back, but all the feelings, the sounds; it was just too much too handle.   
Already, I could feel my cum building up within me. Somehow, Judy could tell I was getting close, so she gyrated her ass and milked my cock as hard and fast as she could.  
“Cum for me, Nick. Let it out…!” She begged. Just seconds after she said those words, my cum was beginning to erupt. I tried to tell her I was cumming, but my mouth couldn’t form the words. Instead, I hunched over her and came deep inside her with a deep growl. My cock shot load after load of my hot seed. Judy hummed in satisfaction and smiled as she felt my cum fill her pussy to the brim.  
Eventually, my orgasm ended and we both fell onto our sides, facing each other. We cuddled as we breathed heavily. Neither of us said a word for what seemed like hours until I broke the silence.  
“Hey, Judy,” I whispered.  
“Hm?” She hummed, looking deep into my eyes.  
“Love ya.”  
“I love you too,” she smiled. I affectionately ran my paw up and down her body as we held each other’s gaze. I gave her a little peck on the nose and she gave one right back with the cutest giggle I ever heard. She placed a paw on my cheek.  
“Hey, Nick,” she whispered.  
“Hm?” I hummed.  
“I want to show you something.”  
“Oh? What is it?”  
“Wait here, I’ll go get it,” she said. She slowly got up from the couch with my help and walked away into our bedroom. My cum dripped from her pussy and left a trail on the floor. 

We’ll have to clean that up later...

Luckily, I didn’t have to wait long for my curiosity to be satiated. She came back out from the bedroom after only a minute. She was holding something behind her back.  
“Let me guess, you got a new sex toy?” I asked jokingly. She laughed and said,  
“No. Well, not this time anyways. Just look,” she handed the object to me. It was a black picture with a bunch of white blobs on it.   
“Er, what is this?” I asked, feeling a little dumb.  
“That, my dearest, is an ultrasound,” she answered. Suddenly, it clicked.  
“This is our kid?” I asked, shooting up from the couch. Judy nodded.  
“Our daughter, to be exact.” I looked back down at the picture again in awe.  
“Is she healthy?” I asked, my eyes glued to the picture.  
“Yes,” she answered. I embraced Judy tightly. In that moment, my emotions got the better of me. My eyes welled up with tears.  
“You know, Judy, I was thinking about leaving the police force,” I choked.  
"They've been working my ass off since day one. I felt like I couldn't catch a break, always worried about what was going to happen. Not only to me, but to you and the baby. But, now that I know that our baby is healthy...I'm not going to give up. Not yet."  
Judy wiped the tears that had now rolled down my cheeks.   
"I'm glad," Judy whispered. She took my paws into hers and led me to the bedroom. She laid down and motioned to me to join her. I climbed into the bed with her and I laid my head gently onto her belly and listened to the sounds of our healthy baby girl.  
Finally, after weeks and months of stress, worry, and fear, I could finally feel at ease.

I'm going to be a father. And a damn good one.


End file.
